BloodRed Love
by Axelion12
Summary: A love story which I consider as one of my greatest works. It is about a vampire, unlike the ones today, that fell in love with a mortal human. Read the story to find out the bloody expression of love by this young vampire.


"Blood-Red Love"

Such a fine and wonderful day it was in the land of Gensokyou. Everyone was happy and joyful, for today was the Annual Feast For The Youkai which lasts for a week. Hundreds of people went to join the celebration and became merry. However, in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, an immortal vampire was all alone. She was, undeniably very old, but her face, body and maturity were only as young as an adolescent. Her hair was smooth as silk. Her skin was still very much healthy. And her eyes were as bright as the stars.

She wandered around the grand corridors aimlessly, as to achieve a certain goal; to waste time and energy. Why would she do such an act? Well, since she was locked up inside this lonely and forlorn Mansion, for four-hundred and ninety-five years, she has no idea on what to do with her life. She is not interested on anything of the sort, and her only past time is to watch people live and die every day. She sees no point in existence, and, all is nonentity for her. She has gone bored and insane for countless of decades and all she could do is to fritter time away. Now, why would she be isolated from the world on this excellent day? The reason is to protect the innocent townsfolk from being killed due to her carelessness. You see, Flandre is weak to blood's temptation. Because, usually, when vampires feed, they only take what is enough to satisfy their thirst, and then leaves their victims to greet another day. But for Flandre's case, she drinks too much, eventually killing her prey, and destroying their corpse.  
"Good morning Sakuya," Flandre greeted her as their eyes met. "Where has my sister gone to this early in the morning?" Flandre asked the Mansion's maid and house hold keeper, who was also Flandre's only friend.  
"Why, Mistress Remilia went off to celebrate the Annual Feast For The Youkai in the city." Sakuya answered in reply. "She ordered me to keep you in here, and my decision won't change even if you begged me to let you go."  
"Oh, do not worry dear Sakuya, I would not go even if I was allowed by her." Flandre then went off towards the dining room table to eat her morning meal, which consists of pastries, medium-cooked meat and wine.  
Afterwards, the day went on normally as it usually is; dreary and silent.

The next morning, Flandre woke up early, probably from nightmares, and follows her same routine of drifting around without point. It seems like that day would be wasted once again, but as she passed by the window, the very corner of her eye noticed something new beyond the glass. She quickly turns her head towards the windowpane and sees a young man who seems to be quite lost. Normally, Flandre would ignore such encounters, as she has already seen thousands of citizens over the course of her life. But, something about this one person made her want to accompany him; something which she does not understand or has experienced before. Therefore, due to this unusual emotion, she decides to daringly break the rule and steps into the unknown, to a world where she is a complete alien to; a world in which she has no idea of what to expect, but risks it all for just one person.  
"_I have known this place fully for all my life and I know each and every turn I would have to take to get to this human_." Flandre thinks to herself as she starts to stealthily navigate her way through the hallways and passageways of the Mansion, hiding from Sakuya, who was currently cleaning and sweeping the Mansion.  
After a few minutes that seemed to be longer than hours, Flandre finally makes it to the unknown land. At first, she was afraid of the materials from outside the Mansion such as soil, trees, small types of animals and bodies of water. However the thought of the lad's face on her mind made her calmer, and braver to step out from her comfort zone. But, just then, this one she was looking for, who had a face full of confusion finally showed up in front of her. Flandre was very shy, but mustered enough courage to communicate with him. "Good morning to you, sir. You seem to be quite lost, and I have come to escort you back to your hometown. You can call me Flandre Scarlet. It's very nice to meet you today." She greeted him in such a formal way, which she deemed appropriate.  
"Oh, hello there, good morning to you too, Miss Flandre." The teenager responded. "Yes, I do seem to be lost, because I have wandered, due to curiosity, too far from the Feast in the city. I just wanted to see what lies beyond the borders of the capital, so, here I am right now with you. By the way, the people call me Walter. It's great to meet you too." He replied with such charisma that made Flandre like him almost immediately.  
"Well then," Flandre broke the silence. "Shall we now head back? I know the way towards the city as I have studied countless maps of the country."  
"No, I do not think I would like to go back any longer. When I was lost, I was desperate to get back into the city, but now that I have met you all of a sudden, I think I would like to spend more time with you instead." Walter responded.  
After those very words were said, they both started to develop a sense passion and infatuation for each other, after which they spent countless hours together, everyday. Somehow, Flandre managed to sneak away from their manor to meet Walter again and again.  
Years passed on by, and both of them were happy with each other's company. Flandre took a second look at life, and saw that existence really was not futile and hopeless. She enjoyed being in Walter's arms and being in his embrace, which she did not want to let go. Everything seemed to continue perfectly. But one night, something happened; an event Flandre will regret for the rest of her eternal life.

One very quiet and calm evening, Walter and Flandre met secretly beyond the boundary of the City and the Mansion. They stayed near a still river, enjoying the moonlight together. They just sat on the edge, with hands held close. However, Flandre smells an alluring scent on Walter's knees. She does recognize this very familiar, but also very distant aroma. She decides to ask Walter what is wrong with him, and why he is creating this fragrance.  
"Walter, my dear, what has happened to you? Why do your knees smell so nice?" Flandre asks her lover.  
"What do you mean, my love? The only thing that has happened to my knees are just some very deep injuries which I got from training for a very important Olympic competition. Do not worry, it will heal, and all will be fine, see?" Walter replied while showing Flandre his injury.  
As soon as Flandre caught sight of the wound, she immediately remembered the scent she was reminiscing about; the aroma of blood.  
The sight of his wound, along with the flowing blood was just too much for her. She tried to fight her need for this elixir of life but, unfortunately, she gave in to temptation. Then all of a sudden, she had no control over her body, like she was a deranged madman. Her thirst for his blood was just too much. Her eyes turned red and fierce. Her fangs grew significantly. And, without any time wasted, she swiped her hands equipped with sharp nails on Walter's neck, making this red liquid spill and ooze out, then she started to feed on him. Oh, the humanity! Such other ways did she try to make more of his blood spill; such ways in which even I am afraid to describe.  
After the night is done, Walter's body lay dead on the ground, the color of crimson and silver everywhere which tainted the lake besides them, and blood that also stained the ground. Now, as Flandre's consciousness started to return, and her current state back to normal, all she could do was to put her hands upon her face and cry, seeing what she has done to her one and only beloved.

The beautiful Sun rises up the next day, everyone in Gensokyou is awake and happy once again. But Flandre could not comprehend the events which occurred the last night. Her mind does not understand what has happened and which courses of action took place that lead her to kill the only one she has ever loved. All the gruesome images were flashing across her mentality as she ran back home. As she made it past Sakuya and Remilia without being noticed, she started to head towards the basement, and she locked herself in. She lamented day and night on her grave mistake; a completely feral individual was a perfect image to describe her at the time. She started to write on the walls, while recalling all the times they both spent joyfully together. She started to cut herself on the wrists, but seeing she was immortal, could not commit suicide. Once again, she did not know what to do as she did from the beginning. But, much worse, she will now continue to live with a burden of the slaughter of her treasured one.  
Due to her paranoia, she now decides that the only way to be usual again is to try and forget Walter. Forget their love. Forget their relationship. And, forget the life they shared.  
As much more years went on by, Flandre entirely forgot Walter and their time spent together, but the pain in her heart continues to live onward.  
Afterwards, her days continued as it usually is; dreary and silent.

*This narrative is based on a game created by Team Shanghai Alice called Touhou. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
